Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack
is a Japanese Tokusatsu television series created and produced by Toei Company. The series is the seventeenth and final installment of the Metal Hero Series and the partial sequel to B-Robo Kabutack. It premiered on March 8, 1998, the week following the finale of B-Robo Kabutack and ended on January 24, 1999. It joins Seijuu Sentai Gingaman as a program featured in TV Asahi. Status as a "Metal Hero" series While it is commonly known that Kabutack and Robotack are part of the Metal Hero series, there is much debate on whether or not they are part of the Metal Heroes series. *During Super Hero Taihen, a list is presented showing each of the previous Metal Hero series, and Kabutack and Robotack are shown. However, Moerro!! Robocon is also shown along with the other shows, possibly meaning the list was not for all the Metal Hero shows that have aired, just the shows that were aired after the Kamen Rider series ended. *The Super Hero Taisen Z showed another list of all Metal Hero series, and Kabutack and Robotack are not shown. However, Taisen Z is the only official media that did not include Kabutack and Robotack, make itself a doubtful source. The recent recognization is the Toei Official Tokusatsu Youtube channel, started on November 2017 it uploaded the Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack series every week to cerebrate its 20th anniversary under the subtitle The 90's '''Metal Hero' Series''. Plot The story begins when the Ruling Elder of Harappa Land sent a few of his robotic people to seek out the sacred treasure of their kingdom: The Landtool. Two such robots, Robotack and Kamerock, arrived to a place called Yumegaoka. It was there that Robotack befriended a boy named Kakeru and aided the boy's uncle, Kaoru Sugi, in his Private Investigation business. But also on the quest for the LandTool is DarkCrow and his lacky Kabados, who were exiled and intend to make money off the LandTool. Characters Shardock P.D. Agency *Kaoru Sugi YST *Kakeru Yukiyanagi *Kouta Umeda *Shigeru Sakaki *Misaki Tachibana Yumegaoka Police *Detective Karamatsu Yumegaoka Elementary School Citizens *Saburo Sazanka Gold Platinum P.D. Agency *Sakurako Takamine/Phantom Thief Cherry Others *Dr. Yuichiro Takamine *Kabutack Harappa Robots *Elder *Master Ranking *Baby Elephant Robots **Preparing Elephant **Watching Elephant **Interfering Elephant **Reflecting Elephant Episodes Special Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack and Kabutack: The Great Strange Country Adventure (テツワン探偵ロボタック&カブタック 不思議の国の大冒険, Tetsuwan Tantei Robotakku to Kabutakku: Fushigi no Kuni no Daibōken) Cast *Kakeru Yukiyanagi - *Misaki Tachibana - *Kaoru Sugi - *Shigeru Sakaki - *Kōta Umeda - *Detective Karamatsu - *Sakurako Takamine - *Saburo Sazanka - *Dr. Yuichiro Takamine - Voice actors * Robotack - * Kamerock - * Mimeena - * Darkrow - * Kabados - * Mog-Lucky - * Takkard - * Torabolt - * Speedam/Speedy Wonder - (Played as "堀川 亮") * Mightburn/Mighty Wonder - (Played as "竜田 直樹") * Baby Elephant Robots - * Master Ranking - * Elder - Suit actors * Robotack - (1st), (2nd) ** Robotack (Special Mode) - * Kamerock - * Mimeena - * Darkrow - * Kabados - * Mog-Lucky - * Takkard - * Torabolt - Naoko Kamio ** Torabolt (Special Mode) - * Speedam/Speedy Wonder''' - ' * Mightburn/Mighty Wonder' - ' Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: ;Ending themes * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: **Episodes: 1-31 * **Lyrics: Tamanosuke Ōga **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Robotack All Stars **Episodes: 32-45 External Links *Toei's Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Notes * According to the [http://web.archive.org/web/20130903142648/http://www.superhero-movie.com/intro/intro2.html ''Super Hero Taisen Z website], the Metal Hero franchise ends with B-Fighter Kabuto. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/テツワン探偵ロボタック Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Mystic Arms Category:Sequels